<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stole my Heart by king_crockett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026124">Stole my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_crockett/pseuds/king_crockett'>king_crockett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Crockett [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Chicago Med - Freeform, Chicago Med AU, Crockett Marcel - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_crockett/pseuds/king_crockett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: a few mentions of family death.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crockett Marcel &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Crockett [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2228181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stole my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: a few mentions of family death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Cassidy was a young mom, she was 19 when Lily was born, Lily’s dad had been out of the picture from the day he found out about the pregnancy.</p><p class="p2">Cassidy had done it alone.</p><p class="p2">They did <em>everything</em> together which for Cassidy included One Direction concerts, they had been together several times, at first Cassidy was not so into it, as a 32 year old woman, why would she be? but after the third time, she was taken to her own childhood. Every time she saw her daughters face, she saw hers 20 years ago at her first, and only N’Sync show.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Crockett and Harper were a team, an inseparable team.</p><p class="p2">After his wife passed, he was Harper’s everything and she was his.</p><p class="p2">Music played a huge part in their lives, from the stuff her dad listened too, Fleetwood Mac, The Police and embarrassingly enough, his go to teenage band, N’Sync to her more modern tastes - Taylor Swift, Halsey and her favourite, One Direction.</p><p class="p3">*</p><p class="p2">“Mom, are you sure you don’t want a shirt?” Lily smiles “I have more pocket money and I could get it before they come on I think.”</p><p class="p2">“Sweetie, honestly, I’m fine.” Cassidy says, hugging her daughter. “You can get something else if you want.”</p><p class="p2">“I’ll take a shirt if there’s one going.” the man next to them laughs, gaining a scowl from Cassidy. “I’m kidding, of course.”</p><p class="p2">“Dad, shut up, you’re so embarrassing” His daughter face palms. “I’m so sorry about my dad.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s cool, my dad doesn’t even know me.” Lily states “You’re lucky.”</p><p class="p2">Cassidy shrugs, Lily had always been open, sometimes to her detriment but it was a trait Cassidy admired.</p><p class="p2">“My mom passed away.” Harper says “We could be best friends.” she adds, a smile on her face.</p><p class="p2">A trait admired by Crockett was Harper’s ability to instantly love someone, again sometimes to her detriment.</p><p class="p2">The lights dimmed and both girls screamed, along with tens of thousand other girls their age.</p><p class="p2">“Cassidy.” She shouts over the music.</p><p class="p2">“Crockett.” he smiles.</p><p class="p2">The opening chords of What a Feeling started to play as Lily stood on the chair next to her mom.</p><p class="p2">“It’s our song mom.”</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <em>‘What a feeling to be right here beside you now</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Holding you in my arms’</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">Cassidy held her daughters hand with enough tightness that only they knew what they meant to each other as the song blasted around the arena.</p><p class="p4">Her eyes locked with Crockett’s as he sang along, not missing a word with his daughter screaming along on his shoulders, the look of respect on his face for his daughters idols.</p><p class="p4">“Reminds me of my N’Sync days.” He laughs as the song closes.</p><p class="p4">The beat of ‘Does He Know?’ echoed around them as Harper requested to be put down to ‘dance with her new friend’.</p><p class="p4">“She’s been more reserved since my wife passed” He smiles, his eyes locked on his daughter who was now dancing in the space of the empty chairs in the row in front of them with her new friend.</p><p class="p4">“It’s nice to see her relax.”</p><p class="p4">“I’d say you’ve done a great job with her.” Cassidy smiles, her hand on his arm, sympathetically. “She’s a sweet girl.”</p><p class="p4">“So have you it seems.” His smile wide, showing off his perfectly straight teeth. “She’s got sass I like that.”</p><p class="p4">“She gets it from me.” Cassidy laughs</p><p class="p4">“Can I get you a drink?” He asks, “This arguably isn’t their best song.”</p><p class="p4">“It’s no Tearin’ up my Heart.” She laughs, winking. “A wine would be<em> amazing.</em>”</p><p class="p4">“Will Lily want anything?” He says, “Harper will, in about five minutes be absolutely desperate for a soda.”</p><p class="p4">“A soda would be good, thank you.” She says, reaching into her pocket. “Let me give you something for it.”</p><p class="p4">“Don’t be silly, If I can’t buy a pretty girl and her daughter a beverage to quench the concert thirst then get me off this planet.” He laughs. “You can buy me dinner.”</p><p class="p4">He whispered where he was going in his daughters ears, gaining a quick thumbs.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Crockett had been gone for a while when Cassidy jumped at the sound of his voice in her ear.</p><p class="p4">“This is a better song.” He says, passing her the wine she had asked for “I got you merlot.”</p><p class="p4">“Thank you Crockett.” She smiles, as the start of ‘Never Enough’ made her jump slightly. “It does that every time.”</p><p class="p4">“Wanna pull an all nighter and get into something we'll never forget?” He sings.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">***</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The bright lights of the diner were a stark contrast to the flashing lights of the concert they left a half hour ago.</p><p class="p4">“Mom, I did something kinda bad.” Lily, who up until this point had been unusually quiet (Cassidy had written it off as post concert blues) admits, “Don’t be mad.”</p><p class="p4">“Did you kill someone?” She raises her eyebrows jokingly, gaining a small shake from Lily. “Then I’m not mad.”</p><p class="p4">“I got this.” She says, digging through her backpack and pulling out an exact copy of her shirt. “For Harper.”</p><p class="p4">“Lily, baby.” Cassidy smiles, her hand over her heart. “That’s so sweet.”</p><p class="p4">“I didn’t steal it, I had enough money.” She quickly adds.</p><p class="p4">“I know you did sweetie.” Cassidy says.</p><p class="p4">Crockett’s eyes shot to Cassidy, who was now holding a shirt, the same as the one she was wearing with a grin on her face.</p><p class="p4">“This obviously means we’re best friends now.” Harper laughs as the girls exchanged t-shirts.</p><p class="p4">“These kids, I swear.” Crockett laughs, shaking his head. “Remember meeting someone once as a kid and completely falling in love with them?”</p><p class="p4">“I think that’s happening as an adult.” Cassidy whispers, trying to hide her admission from the completely preoccupied girls across the table.</p><p class="p4">“I like that Miss Cassidy.” He smiles, his hand on her thigh under the table, “I think that’s happened to me too.”</p><p class="p4">“Dad, can I give Lily your phone number so I can talk to her when we leave?” Harper asks, her voice snapping them out of the moment.</p><p class="p4">“Of course darling.” He says, his eyes locked on Cassidy’s still.</p><p class="p4">The sounds of ‘Stole my Heart’ played faintly over the diner’s speakers, gaining a chuckle from Crockett.</p><p class="p4">“Listen to the song.”</p><p class="p4">“Unbelievable.” Cassidy laughs, “Divine intervention or what?”</p><p class="p4">“I think we both owe a lot to a bunch of young boys.” Crockett laughs, his hand still on her thigh.</p><p class="p4">“Justin, Joey, JC, Lance and Chris?” Cassidy laughs.</p><p class="p4">“Close, I think there’s a Harry in this one.” He winks.</p><p class="p4">“Tonight has been a pleasure Miss Cassidy.”</p><p class="p4">“The pleasure is all mine.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">
  
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>